project_landfallfandomcom-20200213-history
NLCO (New Landfall Colony Organization)
The New Landfall Colony Organization (NLCO) is not exactly based off a space program, but a mission to create a perfect base that would serve as an unstoppable stronghold for the Unified Powers on Earth. The Unified powers are the only nation still in contact with their program (NLCP) and has run a world war since 2044. The government is largely corrupt and considered responsible for all the wars that have happened on the new planet. While the government is undeniably bad, the people of the nation are good. They stand on good morals and freedoms with lives that are very relaxing. The only drawback is that they are required to fight in the army for several years, even with this, the NLCO still relies largely on mercs for military operations that are rather simple, easy and low risk. People of this nation are lied to largely by the government which results in them believing that their nation is the greatest in terms of morals The NLCO has the most amount of land out of all of the nations. They also have a very controlled life style compared to what the people in the NBC have. They contribute largely to the government and commiting a crime against the government results in execution. Development in this nation prioritizes military equipment while everything else in the nation stands on a life style similar to what you would see today. Military NLCO Mercenaries While this nation has a large military, it's frontlines for simple operations and defense of bases is reliant on mercenaries. These mercenaries are loosely connected to the government and just work for the money and special rights offered by the NLCO government. NLCO mercenaries will use any gun but it it is common that they will use the G36C assault rifle. While this rifle is old, it proves effective against ground troops from any nation. They have made numerous modifications to the rifle over the years making it better and upping it from it's reletively cheap price within the NLCO borders. NLCO Combatants The main unit from the heart of the military are the NLCO Combatants. They are light and fast moving units that carry the Kriss Vector CBJ MS, MPX, CPR-7 (Concentrated Photon Rifle), ACR, CR-21, Steyr AUG, TKB-059, SL8, AK-12, Type 89, SAR 80, R5 and the FN F2000. Along with this wide range of weapons is their sidearms that consist of the P99, Mark 111, M45A1, SP101. They are lightly but well armoured and are equivalent to an NBC Veteran. NLCO Shock Troopers The feared but common unit of the NLCO is the NLCO Shock Trooper. With their heavy power armor and destructive weaponry, they are an extremely deadly unit to take head on. Their power armor is made of titanium with an undersuit of ballistic fibers, they add onto that with an overshield and actuators within the armor that are 5 times stronger than those in the NBC Elite armor. Their main weapons include the IGW-65 (Ionized Gas Weapon), Auger 5.56A, XM25, MG4, Ameli, AT4, M134D and XM312. Their backups are always assault rifles like the Sahara H, HK417, K2, AR-70 223, REC 7 and the MDR. Nation History Category:Locations Category:History